My Soul is Mine Alone
Summary: '''The Hunters decide to explore a haunted house with a body hopping ghost on Halloween. '''Note: There will be parodies of characters of some series in this. Specifically, Sailor Moon, Spider Gwen, Deadpool, Batman, Garnet, Ciel Phantomhive, Hatsune Miku, Wednesday Addams, Harry Potter, Princess Bubblegum, Princess Shuri, Yuri Plisetsky, Sasuke Uchiha, Jon Snow, Harley Quinn, Natsu Dragneel, Yukiteru Amano, Grell Sutcliff, Haruhi Fujioka, Jaune Arc, Ira Gamagori and Monkey D Luffy. (We open up on an ominous shot of a house, silhouetted against a pitch-black night. Thunder crackles, and we hear a childish giggle.) Ghost: 'Ah....Halloween my favorite time of year. Scaring the living daylights out of people. But you know what. I need a new body...I hate being a ghost. This seems like the perfect opportunity for that! '(Meanwhile, in the suburbs, the Hunters and their puchis are out trick-or-treating. There are a ton of people in costume walking by.) Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Halloween! The best time of year to break out my cosplay collection. What do you guys think of my Arachne-Girl outfit? '''Hinoka Kodomo: 'S okay. What do you think of my costume? It's of Summer Dragonheart from Astroli: made it myself. Yoruko Senju: It's cool! ...did you really have to keep the, uh...shirtless-ness...? Hinoka Kodomo: I'm wearing a bra. Lupe Bound-Amitola: 'I like it! Can you show a bit more- '(Hinoka kicks him down and Mocha starts biting him.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Zip it Joseph Ice! Plus you didn't even get his beard right! '''Nia Troy: '''At least your costume actually fits you, this Deathpuddle outfit's really tight on me. '''Nyan-chan: '''Nyan. Nyan. (It's seriously uncomfortable.) '(Foxx stares at her and nose bleeds.) Foxx Otur: 'I'd hit that. '''Kitsu-kun: '''kitsu....(Wow......) '(Nia kicks him in the nuts.) Nia Troy: '''At least you got the pervy character part of Dark Wing right. '''Adam Beetle: '''At least Kurai Hitomi's outfit is practically shirtless for me. '''Hinoka Kodomo: You know, acting perverted around everyone is going to put your reputation in the negative 2000s. Mocha: Mo! (You tell them!) Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: Well at least I git a chance to reuse my Nagi Tenou outfit. Setsuna Mikoto: I ran out of ideas and I just found this old Ftidae Allen costume in my closet. Man this wig really itches. Amber von Olympus: Tsuna, I really iwe you one for helping me pick out my costume. This Haku Fushima outfit is great! Kohaku: Haku! (I know!) Yang Hou: You know guys tonight's been missing something....there's this old house couple blocks down. Ife Aeras: You mean the creepy one that people are actively avoiding? Yang Hou: Yeah! Apparently it's haaunted by body possessing ghost! Ooohhooohhh. Everyone else: Seriously? Yang Hou: Unless y'all are chicken. Ryu: Ryu! (Chicken!) Hinoka Kodomo: So if we're chicken, then does that mean it's not haunted? Because if so, then it definitely will be haunted if I go in. Everyone: 'Huh? '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Nevermind. '''Yang Hou: '''how 'bout this? If we can all stay in that house and not get possessed for more than 5 minutes, I'll give all of you guys my Candy Stash. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Go on...And if we don't? '''Yang Hou: '''The person who gets possessed longer than five minutes will have to shave my dad's back! '(Que flashed image of Taiyang's hairy back with woman screaming and glass shattering SFX.) Nia Troy: '''You're on! Besides it's gonna be a piece of cake! '''Nyan-chan: '''Nyan! (Yeah!) '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Yeah! And besides that ghost might even be real! '''Hinoka Kodomo: Well, hey, I got nothin' better to do. Mocha: Mo mo (Might as well try.) (Cut to them outside the house. Everyone is looking up at it.) Adam Beetle: 'This is the worst decision ever.... '''Nia Troy: '''Let's just get this over with! I am not a chicken and I am not shaving uncle Tai's back! '(They all walk into the house.) Ghost: '''Guests? I guess it's time for me to find a new body! '''Trifa Liang-Maania: I heard that this place was a drug den. Hey look a crack pipe! Tsukiko: Kiko. (Gross.) Yoruko Senju: And a meth lab! Man this dust is getting on my Guardian Luna costume. Ruu-chan: Ruu ruu! (And it's expensive!) Nia Troy: At least getting dust on your clothes and walking through an old drug den's better than what I saw yesterday. I accidentally walked in on mom and dad in the middle of it. Guh! It was horrifying! Why do they have to be so loud though?! Everyone except for Amber, Hinoka, Toni and Ife: You tell us.... Nia Troy: You'd think they'd argue like old people but nope they're still way too lovey dovey with each other. And we had to hear or even witness it! Ugh...I'm getting freaked out and grossed out just talking about it! I think I'm gonna throw up. Shade Falcon-de Kan: I hear ya, buddy...We feel your pain. Lovey dovey parents equal lying awake at night from the noise. Ghost: Hmm...So mny choies. Might as well start with the undercut girl. (There's a flash of light. The Hunters sans Nia yelp and stumble forward. Nia looks straight ahead.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Uh...Nia, are you okay? '(Nia turns around, her neck makes a crack sound and her eyes are glowing. Everyone screams in shock and start bolting for the exit but the door slams shut and locks, Nia is just standing there emotionless and her eyes glow brighter and all the windows lock.. Everyone freaks out and scatters throughout the house. Meanwhile inside Nia's mind, the ghost is shown looking through her different memories, her inner self is restrained. But she is shown sweating out of them and slowly sneaks up behind the ghost.) Inner Nia: 'BOO! '(She punches it hard and sends it flying out of her physical body. Nia falls to the ground. Nyan-chan pokes her head out from behind a statue, where she was hiding.) Nia Troy: 'Guys?! GUYS?! '''Nyan-chan: '''Nyan! (Nia!) '''Nia Troy: '''Nyan-chan! OMG at least your here, let's find the others! '(She picks up Nyan-chan and quickly runs towards the library.) Ghost: 'Well, that one definitely doesn't work. Let's see who should I try next? '(The ghost phases through the wall and sees Setsuna and Yuki meditating in a circle of candles in the drawing room.) Ghost: 'This one's going to be easy! '(In a flash of light the ghost enters Setsuna's body. Setsuna suddenly starts floating in the air, she opens her eyes and they start glowing, objects are flying off of shelves and floating around her including Yuki. Meanwhile inside Setsuna's mind, the ghost is looking around when it felt something stinging it, Inner Setsuna had used a protection spell.) Inner Setsuna: 'Foul spirit, be expelled! '(a flash of light washes the screen and the ghost is kicked out of her body. Setsuna takes out a piece of paper with runes on it. She bites her nail, drawing blood and smears it on it. The paper starts glowing.) Setsuna Mikoto: '''Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! ''On irotahi chanoga jiba tai sowaka! *translates to All hail the radiant divine all-illuminating light, bursting and streaming forth in all directions, o'ṃ* I call upon the power of Hachiman, God of Protection! Evil spirit, yield! '(She throws the paper at the ghost, causing it to feel pain, Setsuna opens her eyes.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'And be expelled! '''Ghost: '''Crap! '(The ghost quickly escapes to another room. Setsuna floats back down while the objects all fall on the floor around her, she catches Yuki in her arms. Nia runs in.) Nia Troy: 'Tsuna! There you are! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''We need to find the others, the ghost is real, I've wounded it, come on! Also you were possessed for 2 minutes. '(The girls and their puchis take off. The ghost phases through the walls to find Hinoka in the bathroom hiding in the bathtub and holding Mocha close to her.) Mocha: 'Mo....(I'm scared...) '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''It's a;right...it's not real...it's not real...Just had one too many Starz Barz.... '(She then shakes her head and scowls.) Hinoka Kodomo: What am I doing afraid? This isn't me. I'm not going to let fear get me down! *raises voice* HEY! GHOST! COME AND GET ME! I'VE GOT A NAGINATA AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! Mocha: Mo! (Look out!) (There is a flash of light and Hinoka screams. Nia, Nyan-chan, Setsuna and Yuki follow the scream up to the bathroom and start banging on the door.) Nia Troy: 'Noka! We're here! Hold on! (She prepares to kock the door down when it suddenly springs open and a terrified Mocha flings herself into Setsuna's arms.) Mocha: MO MO MO!!! (Something's wrong with Hinoka! HELP I'M SCARED!) (The group walks cautiously into the bathroom they look around and the door slams shut behind them. They look at the mirror and see the refelection of a shadow behind them. They turn around to find no one but when they look up they see Hinoka on the ceiling. They both scream in horror.) Setsuna Mikoto: Don't worry 'Noka we got you! (Setsuna throws a rune paper at Hinoka. The ghost gets stung again and leaves her body. They catch Hinoka as she falls from the ceiling.) Hinoka Kodomo: That...was weird.... (They head out of the bathroom to find the others. Meanwhile Amber and Kohaku are in the kitchen/meth lab and are hiding under the table.) Amber von Olympus: I'm scared Kohaku... Kohaku: Haku...(Me too...) (The ghost reappears and there is a flash of light. The group hears sounds of pots and pans banging in the kitchen. Setsuna preps her runes papers and prayer beads. They throw the door open and fund that Amber is just sitting on the counter while Kohaku is shaking under the table. Setsuna reveals a small bottle of holy water and sneaks up behind Amber. She turns and a dust storm blows in. The group shields themselves from it. Setsuna immobilizes her with the prayer beads and throws the bottle of holy water right in her face. The ghost quickly leaves Amber.) Ghost: Dammit. Not again. Setsuna Mikoto: STOP RIGHT THERE! Ghost: CRAP SHE CAN SEE ME! (The ghost quickly escape to the music room where the Jaluta siblings are hiding.) Nia Troy: Tsuna, lead the way! (Meanwhile in the music room.) Nini: Nini...(I wanna go home!) Fuyu: Fu fu! (I want our mommy!) Toni Aeras: There's gotta be another way out! We're supposed to be back at uncle Tai's in an hour! Ife Aeras: Just text him or something! Toni Aeras: 'I can't get a signal in here! '(The ghost phases in and sees Toni.) Ghost: 'Maybe I should try this one. '(A flash of light happens and Toni begins to slowly dance around. Nini quickly hides behind Ife.) Ife Aeras: 'Uh...Toni?.... '(Toni turns to him, her neck is heard cracking. Ife and the two puchis scream and start trying to kick down the boarded windows.) Nia Troy: 'Do you hear that?! I think it's Toni screaming! '(The group busts into the room to see Ife and the two puchis crying their eyes out and screaming.) Ife Aeras: 'I'M SCARED! '''Nini: '''NINI!!! (I WANNA GO HOME!!!) '(Setsuna throws her rune papers at Toni but the ghost quickly leaves her and possesses Ife.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'So now you're playing hard to get! Eat holy water! '(She throws another vial of holy water at Ife, stinging the ghost and he leaves him.) Ife Aeras: 'Thanks, but now my Bennett Reap makeup is all washed off! '''Toni Aeras: '''The rune paper also kinda messed up my Wild Carde makeup too. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Sorry. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Never mind, we gotta find the others before the ghost- '(They hear Valeria screaming.) Toni Aeras: 'IT'S GONE FOR JEWEL! '''Yuki: '''Yuki! (Let's go!) '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I sense it! Come on! '(They run up to the attic to find Valeria hugging Yuuri and Bara close to her and screaming as Jewel is floating in the air.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'EAT THIS! '(She throws a prayer bead into Jewel's mouth the ghost leaves her and Jewel spits the bead out. The ghost heads to Valeria but is blocked when Setsuna throws salt at it. The ghost grumbles angrily and goes to another room and finds Trifa, Kagami, Adolpha, Yoruko and Talia and their respective pushis praying. The ghost still tries to go for it only to be intercepted by another rune paper thrown at it. The ghost leaves again.) Ghost: 'Gotta find a body that actually suits me! One with muscle, with biceps with- '(He hears wood cracking and flies towards the noise. It sees the guys trying to break open the wooden boards on the walls to get out and their pushis trying their best to help. It notices Yang, it grins to itself.) Yang Hou: 'Come on guys! One more push and we're- AHHH! '(A flash of light washes the screen and the guys and their puchis are knocked back.) Ryu: 'RYU! (YANG!) '(Yang is floating in the air and he floats back down. He opens his eyes which are glowing.) Possessed Yang: 'Now, this is more like it! '(The guys and the puchis all scream. The rest of the team follows and they see that Yang is possessed.) Possessed Yang: 'This body's mine, priestess! And there's nothing you can do about it! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''WANNA BET?! '(She reveals a charm around her neck which is shaped like a hairpin, she throws it down and a barrier materializes around Yang.) Talia Reflection: 'GIVE US OUR IDIOT BACK! '''Possessed Yang: '''NEVER! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Alright, you asked for it! '(Setsuna bites her nail, smears it on a rune paper and activates a glyph. Her eyes glow yellow, she throws the paper at Yang and the ghost feels a sharp pain. Everything in the house starts levitating. Setsuna grounds the glyph and the pain continues for the ghost. Everyone and the puchis all start floating.) Kagami Nile: 'Gyah! My Princess Gummi skirt! '(Finally the ghost gives up and leaves Yang's body. Sestuna grabs Yang's unconcious body and the team and puchis all jump out of the window and make a run for it.) Ghost: 'DARN IT! I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY! '(A cat jumps onto the window sill and inadvertently gets possessed. Cat: 'Huh actually I like body better. '(The team arrives back at Yang's home out of breath. They drag themselves upstairs and pass out. The next day, they stumble down the stairs and drag themselves to the breakfast table.) Amanda Hou: 'Kids are you alright? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Yang you were possessed for 6 minutes...you know what that means... '(Yang face plants into his cereal bowl.) Yang Hou: 'I hate Halloween. '''Nia Troy: '''Well you'd better be ready to shave your old man's back! '(Everyone laughs and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes